PMD:The Problem With Symon
by robotboyfan
Summary: After meeting a shy Riolu on the run from a psychotic Zangoose, a malfunction with the Explorer Badge warps Team Firestorm to a far off land. Will they find their way home? A new adventure begins now! contains some HeroxPartner ON HOLD FOR REVISION!
1. The Rescue

**Well here we go. Here is Team Firestorm's next big adventure.**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon  
><strong>

Three months have passed since the Red Moon incident. Life in Treasure Town right now is reasonably quiet. Not many outlaws have been reported lately. Nor has there been many jobs posted on the bulletin board so many exploration teams have taken this opportunity to relax and take some time off. Team Firestorm included.

Chloe had just returned to Sharpedo Bluff after making a trip to the Kecleon Market. She saw that Chimchar was staring out at the sea from the mouth of their home. She sighed this has been happening even since that day he lost his father. Chloe slowly walked up to him.

"Chimchar…?

Chimchar jumped and looked behind him. He wasn't expecting to hear the familiar voice so suddenly.

"Oh man Chloe please don't do that." he said.

Chloe blushed slightly.

"Sorry but we promised Marill and Azurill that we'll take them to Apple Woods for a picnic today."

Chimchar nodded smiling.

"Yeah I remember."

The twosome got ready then headed out.

"No prizes in guessing who you were thinking about." said Chloe.

Chimchar sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I know I should be trying to move on but…"

Chloe smiled.

"Well no one said it'll be easy just take it one day at a time."

Chimchar returned the smile and nodded.

"OK thanks Chloe"

"No problem now let's go and have some fun." Chimed Chloe she grabbed Chimchar's hand and sprinted the rest of the way.

"Yikes! Watch it!" cried Chimchar.

Marill and Azurill were waiting by the Watering hole.

"Yay they're here they're here!" cried Azurill with excitement bouncing up and down.

Marill giggled at his little brother's antics.

"Yeah I see them Azurill settle down."

Chloe waved. While Chimchar sat down exhausted from their sudden sprint.

"Hi guys ready for a fun day out?" asked Chloe.

Marill and Azurill both nod.

"We sure are."

Chloe smiled.

"OK let's go!"

Abit later the four pokemon were sitting on a patch of grass in Apple Woods eating a picnic of apples, berries and gummis. Chloe even decided to help her self to a Perfect Apple.

"Wow no wonder Wigglytuff loves these things." she said.

Chimchar laughed a little.

"We should be sure to bring some back for him."

Chloe nodded and holds up a Perfect Apple.

"Agreed and if Skuntank tries getting in our way I'll throw one of these Perfect Apples at his fat head.

Everyone started laughing.

"I'd love to see that." said Marill.

Just then they heard a sound of a scuffle nearby.

"What's that?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know but Marill might just get his wish." said Chimchar.

Chloe and Chimchar got up to check it out knowing that it could mean trouble.

"You two stay here." said Chloe.

The twosome peek through some shrubs and saw something shocking.

A Riolu was being attacked by what appeared to be a Zangoose but something was different about it. It's markings were blue instead of red. He pinned the poor Riolu to a tree by the neck.

"You've been giving me the slip for years." Said the Zangoose. "But it's all over now!"

Chimchar growled unable to stand for this. He charged in and used Focus Punch on the surprised Zangoose.

"Back off!" He yelled.

Chloe dashed in too ready to help. The Zangoose glared.

"Buzz off! This doesn't concern you!" He yelled.

Chimchar glared and stood protectively in front of the Riolu.

"We're an Exploration team and we don't stand for thugs like you bullying Pokemon smaller than you are!"

"That's right talk about cowardly." Chloe growled.

The Zangoose was fuming.

"I'm giving you one last chance to get out of here in one piece before I slice and dice ya!"

Chimchar stood firm.

"Not gonna happen."

Zangoose glared.

"Fine you've asked for it! Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Zangoose was about to Slash Chimchar when Chloe stepped in and used Iron Tail.

"Let's see you take on both of us!" She yelled.

"You leave now and this won't have to get ugly." Chimchar offered.

The Zangoose glared he knew he was outnumbered.

"Fine I'll retreat for now but don't think you've seen the last of me!"

He glared at the Riolu behind Chimchar.

"Not as long as he's with you. So if you two value your lives you wouldn't get involved with him."

And with that he was off.

Chloe glared.

"Good grief I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark ally."

Chloe walked up to Chimchar who was now tending to the Riolu who wore a musty green scarf and was covered in cuts and grazes.

"Is he OK?" She asked concerned.

Chimchar looked just as concerned as she was.

"I don't know he really took a battering. We better get him to the guild."

Chloe nodded.

"Agreed I'll get Marill and Azurill."

…

Chloe and Chimchar were waiting anxiously outside the crew rooms.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that happened! That poor Riolu" Cried Sunflora.

Chimchar nodded.

"Yeah the brothers were a little disappointed that we had to cut our picnic short but they understood."

"That's good yup yup." Said Bidoof.

Just then Chimecho came in from the crew rooms. Chimchar looked in her direction.

"How's that Riolu?" He asked anxiously.

"He's fine he had no serious injuries. A good night's sleep is all he needs." Chimecho said happily.

Chimchar felt very relieved.

"Phew I'm sure glad to hear that."

"Me too" Said Chloe.

"So you say that the little fellow was being attacked by a Zangoose?" asked Chatot.

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah but this one oddly had blue markings so it certainly wasn't the Zangoose from Team Razor Wind."

"Wow a differently coloured pokemon? Those are almost impossible to come by." Said Chimecho completely amazed.

Chimchar looked very interested.

"Wow they're that rare?"

"Incredibly" Said Chatot. "You'd be lucky to come across even one in your lifetime."

"We don't feel very lucky right now." Muttered Chloe.

"Well I for one don't blame you." Said Chatot. "Anyway I'll report this to Officer Magnezone right away."

Chloe smiled.

"OK thanks we better be heading back we'll come back and check on that Riolu tomorrow."

"OK see you tomorrow." Said Sunflora cheerily.

Chloe and Chimchar waved then headed out.

**OK I think we can stop there for now. Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. The Accident

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

The next day Chloe woke up with a huge yawn. It was fairly cloudy outside.

"Morning Chimchar" She said sleepily.

Chimchar sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning…oh right we should check on that Riolu.

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah that's right."

Chloe and Chimchar head down the path towards the guild.

"Hey guys." Said Chloe as she and Chimchar climbed down to the second floor.

"How's Riolu?"

Chimecho waved.

"Well he's awake but he hasn't said much." She said.

"Heck he hasn't said ANYTHING at all!" bellowed Loudred.

Chloe looked sad.

"Guess we can't blame him, that was quite a traumatizing experience."

"Maybe you should try talking to him. Or perhaps show him around town. Maybe take him exploring with you for today." suggested Chatot.

Chloe nodded.

"OK good idea."

Chloe and Chimchar headed down the hallway to their old room there they saw the Riolu sitting on a straw bed. He had a couple of bandages made out of a Spinarak's String Shot. He looked up at them with scared looking eyes.

"Hi there." said Chloe gently. "How are you feeling? Wanna come and look around our town?"

The Riolu looked down unsure of what to do. Chimchar stepped forward.

"Don't be afraid no one here is gonna hurt you. I promise."

The Riolu looked up at Chimchar with interest. Chimchar held out his hand.

"Come on don't worry we'll be with you the whole time."

The Riolu looked at Chimchar for a few seconds the slowly took his hand. Chimchar helped him up and led him out to the others. Chimecho looked impressed.

"Wow Chimchar I think you're the first pokemon he even made eye contact with, amazing."

Chimchar blushed. The Riolu stayed close to Chimchar not yet feeling confident enough to talk to anyone.

"Well I guess we'll head out we'll have this Riolu back by dinnertime." said Chimchar.

"Oh there's no hurry." chimed Chimecho.

Chimchar and Chloe lead the Riolu outside and showed him all the stalls and explained what they do.

"...And that over there is Kecleon Market" said Chimchar pointing to the Kecleon shaped hut.

"Hey there Chimchar!" called the green Kecleon. "New team member?"

"Err not exactly." said Chimchar shyly.

"Don't forget what Chatot said Chimchar we should take our new friend exploring for the day." Chloe reminded.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." said Chimchar.

The Riolu shuddered looking like he really didn't want to leave the safety of Treasure Town. Chimchar noticed this and smiled.

"It's ok. There's no need to be scared exploring is lots of fun."

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and we will be right there with you so don't worry."

….

Later the three pokemon arrived in Mystifying forest.

"Ok just stay close and everything will be fine."

Chloe sighed tiredly.

"Chimchar that's like the eighth time you said that I think we get the picture."

Suddenly a hostile Venonat darted out heading straight for the Riolu.

"Watch it!" Cried Chimchar dashing into the Venonat's path and used Flamethrower.

The Venonat barely dodged it and retreated back into the shrubs not wanting to stick around for another fire attack.

The Riolu stared looking scared. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Exploration Rule No.1: NEVER drop your guard."

"Chloe that is like the fourth time you said that I think we get the picture." mocked Chimchar.

Chloe gave her partner a death glare.

"Watch it." she warned dangerously.

"Hey I'm only teasing." laughed Chimchar. "Anyway we should press on."

"Thank you."

Chimchar turned around at hearing the unfamiliar voice to find it belonged to the Riolu. He was slightly taken back at first as the Riolu hadn't said a word until now but then smiled.

"You're welcome." he said. "Chloe is right though you need to keep your eyes and ears open at all times when exploring. You'll never know if someone is trying to ambush ya."

The Riolu nodded.

"My name's Symon" he said shyly.

"Erm not to be rude but pokemon can have names other than their species names?" asked Chloe.

Chimchar nodded.

"Yep it's rare but not unheard of."

Later after a little more exploring everyone was getting a little tired.

"Let's take a little break." said Chimchar taking off the treasure bag and sitting down.

"Agreed" said Chloe.

But Symon looked like he couldn't relax. His Aura Sensors looked really tensed.

"You alright Symon?" asked Chimchar.

"He's here." Symon said with fear.

"Huh? Who?" asked Chimchar confused.

"Why hello again." came a sinister voice that was all too familiar to Symon.

Chimchar turned around to see the very same Zangoose from yesterday. Chimchar immediately stood in front of Symon.

"Stay back you bully!" he shouted.

"Stay out of this!" yelled the Zangoose swiftly using Slash sending poor Chimchar flying. Chloe rushed to his side.

"Chimchar are you ok?" she asked.

Chimchar shakily sat up. He had a nasty scratch on his cheek.

Symon quickly ran behind them away from the Zangoose.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he cried.

"We gotta do something." said Chimchar getting to his feet.

Chloe pulled out her Explorer badge from the Treasure Bag which still sat on the ground.

"We'll warp out of here with the Explorer Badge." she said.

Unfortunately the Zangoose got wind of this.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted using Slash on the Explorer Badge just as it activated causing it to start sparking.

"Uh oh this can't end well." said Chloe nervously.

Suddenly there was an explosion of light engulfing Chloe, Chimchar, the Riolu and the Zangoose. Once the light disappeared the whole area was empty.

**End of chap 2! What could've happen to everyone? Find out next time!**


	3. Enter Snivy

**Chapter 3 is upon us!**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

somewhere far far away in the mountains with many different trees. A lone pokemon that looked like a green snake with limbs and a leafy tail crawled out of a nearby cave and had a big stretch. Then she went to a nearby spring and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up a little bit.

"Looks like another relaxing day today." she said in a cheerful voice. That's when she noticed something unusual.

"Hey what's that?" she asked no one in particular. She went over for a closer look to find an unconscious pokemon.

"Oh my gosh!" cried the snake-like pokemon and rushed to the pokemon's side.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" She asked herself as she studied the orange monkey-like pokemon having never seen one like him before when he suddenly started to stir. The snake-like pokemon stepped back in surprise.

"Whoa it's alive!" she cried.

Chimchar sat up holding his head.

"Awww man my head. What just happened?"

"Are you OK?" asked the snake pokemon.

Chimchar nodded.

"I think so. Thanks."

That's when Chimchar noticed the pokemon was very unfamiliar to him.

"Hey what kind of pokemon are you?" he asked hoping he didn't sound too rude.

The snake pokemon smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." she admitted.

Chimchar smiled slightly too.

"I'm Chimchar."

"I'm Snivy great to meet you." said the snake pokemon.

This was when Chimchar realised he was alone.

"Wait! Where's Chloe and Symon?" he asked frantically.

Suddenly there was a rustling in a nearby bush and Chloe poked her head out.

"That wasn't fun." she said shaking leaves out of her hair. Chimchar dashed over to her.

"Hey Chloe are you OK?"

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah I'm good."

Chimchar looked around.

"But where's Symon?"

"Is that him up there?" asked Snivy pointing up a tree where they could an utterly terrified looking Riolu tangled up in some vines.

"Help I'm stuck." he whimpered.

Chloe looked up the tree in bewilderment.

"How did he manage to do that?"

Chimchar shrugged.

"Beats me. I'll get him down."

It only took a few minutes to get Symon's feet safely back on the ground.

"Well that was interesting." said Chimchar.

Symon stared at Chimchar sadly making him feel slightly uneasy.

"What?"

Symon suddenly fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault Razor hurt you!"

Chimchar carefully put his hand over his injury which he had somehow forgotten about until now.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." he said reassuringly.

Snivy stepped in having only just now noticed the scratches.

"But it still looks pretty nasty it can be dangerous if it gets infected come with me and I'll clean it for you." She said in a motherly tone. She took Chimchar by the arm back to her cave giving him little choice in the matter. Chloe glared in Snivy's direction Chimchar was her partner not Snivy's she had no right mothering him. She slowly followed them inside with Symon close behind.

Snivy had just finished making Chimchar some Sitrus Berry juice.

"Here you go." she said. "You know these sort of berries never seem to grow here so we have them imported."

"Really?" asked Chimchar. "That's very interesting."

Snivy then picked up a leaf with some dew on it.

"Now this will sting a little." she warned as she placed it on Chimchar's cheek causing him to wince.

Chloe turned to Symon.

"Hey Symon when you said Razor you meant that Zangoose right?"

Symon just nodded.

Chloe thought for a moment.

"You know I have to wonder what he has against you."

Symon shrugged.

"He just wants me dead for some reason don't ask why. Erm by the way I...prefer Sy."

Chloe looked at him curiously.

"Really?"

Sy nodded subconsciously rubbing his arm.

"Yeah...erm that's what everyone started calling me anyway."

Chloe smiled.

"I like it. It suits you"

Sy could only blush.

"That should do it." said Snivy as she finished cleaning Chimchar's wound. Now you can barley see the injury thanks to the Sitrus Berry juice.

"Thanks." said Chimchar. "We should be on our way before that Zangoose finds us. You got the Explorer Badge Chloe?"

Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"Erm about that..."

Chloe showed her Explorer Badge which now had a huge crack in it. "The Explorer Badge has been damaged. It doesn't work so we're stuck here."

"What do you mean we're stuck here? Way to let it get broken Chloe!" Chimchar yelled without thinking. Chloe glared, not approving of her partner's attitude.

"Excuuuse me but a certain partner of mine left his Explorer Badge in our Treasure Bag which is still in Mystifying forest!" she snapped.

"Well at least I didn't announce my Explorer Badge for all to hear!"

"Well at least I tried to get us to safety unlike a certain someone who can't even dodge!"

Sy and Snivy could only watch as the partners threw insults back and fourth.

"Are they always like that?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't know I haven't even known then for 24 hours yet." Sy admitted.

"Well you do what you want Chloe I'm going home!" Chimchar snapped and stormed out of the cave.

"Yeah well good luck finding it jerk!" Chloe yelled out to him.

Snivy slowly walked up.

"Calm down Chloe, don't say something you can't take back."

"Shut up! This is none of your business!" Chloe snapped bitterly.

"Sorry" said Snivy slightly hurt.

Sy looked out the cave sadly and decided to follow Chimchar hoping he could cheer him up a little. He looked around and spotted the chimp pokemon nearby kicking a stone obviously annoyed. Sy headed towards him but a sudden strong gust of wind blew his scarf clean off of his neck.

"My scarf!"

Sy chased his scarf as if his life depended on it. The scarf blew a few feet away then got caught on a thick branch on the edge of a crevice.

Chimchar turned around hearing the commotion and was horrified to see Sy crawling across the branch in an attempt to get his beloved scarf back.

"No! Sy get back, it's dangerous!" he cried.

But it was too late. Just as Sy firmly got a hold of his scarf the branch snapped sending the poor Riolu spiralling into the raging river below. 

**Cliffhanger! I'm soooooo cruel! lol. Will Sy be rescued? Find out next time!**


End file.
